


Growing Old With You

by whiteravenwrites17



Series: It's Truly Wonderful [4]
Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: 1950's, 50's, Aging, Death, F/M, Growing Old, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: A 74 Caractaucs Potts now realized he's aging, the one thing he can't fix with an invention. Luckily his wife, Truly, helps him realize that growing old is not so bad, if you have someone to share it with.





	Growing Old With You

This was one glitch he couldn’t fix, Caractacus Potts was aging, slowly. He had lived a good life, with his wife, Truly and their two kids, Jeremy and Jeremima. They were happy, Truly was happy with him for their forty magical years together. Or so he thought as he looked up from his newspaper, as Truly’s hand was holding his own. He remembered that fateful day, when they had driven home together in their magical car, he was younger, they both were. He still felt like his old eccentric absent minded self when he was with her, he felt younger and more carefree. Today age had caught up with him.

 

He didn’t give up inventing after the success of Woof Sweets, he invented the motion projector box, now consider a television set. Reminiscing, he had stared into space. Truly always thought he had come up with a ingenious idea, he had a certain look that made her excited for him.

 

“Caractacus, are you alright?”

 

Caractacus looked up, the silly name he hated sounded like a melody on her lips. “I’m fine.” he lied.

 

Truly’s once blonde hair showed hints of its natural color behind her grey short hair. She was still beautiful and skinny and to Caractacus she looked like the candy maker’s daughter he had fallen in love with. He didn’t regret one second, of carrying her out of the lake and kissing her soundly, the bulge of his pants growing tighter and tighter, as she laughed with him as he talked about the importance of pragmatism.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Do you think I’m old?”

 

“No, you’re 74. That’s not old.” she smiled, giving him coffee. He took it, and grabbed her free hand.

 

“Do you have regret marrying me by impulse?”

 

“No.” she firmly replied caressing the wrinkles on his hand. “It was my choice, I fell in love with you.”

 

“I love you,” he told her. “I just feel old.”

 

“You’ll never look old to me.” she told him firmly. “You’re still the young handsome inventor I fell for.”

 

She knelt down in front of him. He leaned forward and gave her one long kiss. Kisses, that still left her breathless.

 

“Growing old!” he laughed. “The one thing I can’t fix.”

 

“It’s not so bad, when you’re sharing it with someone.”


End file.
